A Ironborn Bastard
by Steffplays Norsk and English
Summary: Derys Pyke is the bastard son of Tywin Lannister. For him, the life is normal for a ironborn, but he don't know that enemies can be at evry corner. It wil soon show that he is more than a common ironborn.
1. the Kraken at War

**!All of this is a work of Fiction in a work of Fiction. It's just a FanFiction!**

 **It is said that Tywin Lannister got in love whit a Iron Islander Girl in Kings Landing under his time as hand to the king. The Girl bore the name of Celly. It said that she was a little trip to Kings Landing to serve as servant at the Red Keep. When she had found out she bore child, she took herself home to the Iron Islands and to her family in Iron Holt on Pyke.**

 **After some mouths she bore a baby boy they named Derys Pyke. He had the golden hair to the Lannister but also grey eyes.**

Derys

Derys stand in front of the gates to Pyke. He had one goal: Fight for his Lord! The guard at the gate tacked down his pike and directed the point against Derys. Derys had to use his speech:

"I have come to serve as bannerman to lord Balon Greyjoy." The guard judged him from head to toe and said:

"You. A bannerman to our Lord Reaper Balon Greyjoy. You must be trolling whit me." Derys know it was the time to use his weapon. Out from his pocked he handed out a letter from the weapon trainer at Iron Holt. The guard snapped the letter and after a time he said:

"Okay! Come 'an. You can now enter!" While Derys walked trough the gate he begun to feel how big it all was. The walls was more terrifying from the outside whit all the cliffs towering the castle up into the sky. At the castleyard it was full of life, soldiers and reapers ready for the war who can come. Worshipers and blacksmiths trying to earn a fortune out of the coming war. Evrybody knew what had happened in Westeros. Derys tried to find where he had to go. He saw the great castle towering above him, but where to go. A man yelled at him:

"Hey there! What are your damn sole here for?" Derys walked to the man and answered:

"I'm here to join the army and the fleet of the Iron Islands." The man looked at Derys for some seconds and asked:

"Have you your own weapon?" Derys look on the face was answer enoth.

"Well!" The man said: "Take this spear and axe and meet up in that building." The man was pointing on a building of stone in the end of the courtyard. Derys smiled. He have gotten a axe and a spear free. Maybe not so free that he think, but that's good enough. He walked on the location to there the building was. It was a little bit cramped, but at least he got himself inside. Inside the buildings men was shooting:

"For the Iron Islands! For Balon Greyjoy!" It was then Derys heard a woman voice say:

"Warriors of the Iron Islands! You know me! My father, the king has declared himself king of the Iron Islands! We shall show the heathens who is ruling the seas of Westeros!" Derys asked somebody:

"Who the fuck is that?" A warrior in the mid 30-ths answered:

"It's king Balons daughter, Asha Greyjoy. She is our commander!" Derys smiled. Behind the armor must it be one of the most beautiful women in the world.

The days goes on. Derys have proven himself in fighting. He have soon the urge to fight Westerlandings, Riverlandings and Northmen alike. His dream is to loot the city of Kings Landing and Lannisport. Pillage Casterly Rock for it's gold. And show the Northerners who had raised Theon Greyjoy that the Iron Islanders also can kill theirs oldest sons and steal the youngest. Many saw on Theon Greyjoy as a Northerner. As a traitor. That it had been better if Asha Greyjoy or one of Balons brothers became king.

But something inside Derys wanted a claim on king Balons daughter. A marriage whit the drowned gods as witnesses. A marriage that is impossible. No king is mad enough to marry their daughter to a simple soldier.

"Stand ready, Derys!" His trainer shouting out while he hit Derys at the shoulder whit the training sword. Derys was now waken. He knew what he did. He stand against one of the trained fighters. The fighter shouted out again:

"If all was daydreamer like you we have had no land to live on! Stand up and use your stick! If you improves we can go on swords and axes!" Derys knew if he should have a change on Asha he needed to grow his power. He begin to think about what the weapon-trainer at Iron Holt had said to him:

 _Fighting is not just sword against sword. It's also a dance!_

Derys know that the trainer had been in the free cities. Whit this in mind, Derys charged his opponent. Wood against wood. And whit one move Derys had removed his opponents sword from his sword hand. The fighter smiled and said:

"You learning fast. Maybe you can join Black Wind when it shall sail for the coast of the North?" Derys smiled back and gived the fighter a question:

"Shall we soon begin to fight whit steel?" The fighters smile was gone and he said:

"Maybe next time, Derys Pyke!" Derys liked not the fact he was a bastard. But he had to face the truth.


	2. A Kraken raised by the Wolfs

Balon Greyjoy

He was the king of the Iron Islands and his own son was a disaster. He did not trust him. Balon was ashamed over Theon. Balon sat at his high seat and saw down on the hall. Guards was standing at evry door. His daughter, Asha saw up on him from the hall and said:

"I think I know what you're thinking, father! It's about your son, my little brother." King Balon looked down in the floor and said:

"You have right, Asha. It is that he shall become our new king when I die and joins whit the drowned gods! He is no more a Ironborn. He have been to long whit the wolfs." Asha smiled and said:

"It can't be that bad. You can try to make one of your brothers heir." His daughter walked up to the high seat. She continued:

"Or name me your heir." Balon looked at her and cried out:

"Are you mad? The lord reavers will not let a woman take the mans place!" She tacked a step back and gave her father a answer:

"You know I'm better that most of the mankind on the Iron Islands whit sword and axe. If they say I'm not man enough I will prove it whit a trial" A guard opened the gate and said:

"M'lord! Theon Greyjoy is trying to seize some of our best ships to his raiding party." Balon raised himself up from his seat and asked:

"Where is he?" The guard answer come soon after:

"At the ports and shipyards." Balon looked at Asha and smiled:

"Asha! You wanna be a man. So ride down to your little brother and bring him to be so I can tell him what ships he will get!" Asha did'nt smile back and said:

"Okay, father. I will do it." Balons daughter walked out the great door and was heading for the stables. Balon was sitting at his seat and cotinued to think about what he had to do whit Theon, a kraken raised by the wolf.

Theon Greyjoy

"What are you meaning? I am Theon Greyjoy. My father is king Balon Greyjoy. He will hang you for this!" Theon was screaming against one of the captains. The captain answered:

"This ship is ordered by our king to join Asha Greyjoys raidingparty." Theons face was becoming red of anger. He hated that he was looked down on because he had been raised by Eddard Stark. But now he want revenge. His plan was to take the North march down and defeat Robb Stark and bring his head to Pyke. He heard a voice in back of him:

"Theon! Father want you back in the castle." He turned around and said:

"Don't disturb me, Asha. I am trying to convince this man to give me command of the ship under the raiding." Asha demounted her horse and said to him:

"Father want to talk to you about it. He does not want to lose his best ships because of you're miscalculation." Theon tacked a step against her and said:

"Do you think I have not learned something when I grew up in Winterfell?" Asha smiled and gave him the answer:

"The castle lies inside the land and the Northmen like best to march soldiers than sailing ships. They are wolfs not squids." Theon had to give up. He mounted his horse and held the track after Asha. She give him a smile. It was a kind of "You lose, I win" smile. He looked at all the different people on the way home. He saw women whit their children, men training whit steel and young boys training whit wood. Asha said:

"Do you see that man there?" Theons asked:

"Who are you pointing at?" Asha smiled to him and said:

"Do you think it's weird that a ironborn should have golden hair?" Theon rode up to the man and asked the mans trainer:

"Who is this and why do he have golden hair?" The trainer Answered:

"This is Derys Pyke, my prince. A bastard from Iron Holt. I do not know why the heck he have the golden hair." Derys looked up into the eyes to Theon and said:

"Whatever does nobody have the right to hate me because of it." Theons face turned red and shouted out:

"But a bastard has no right to look into the eyes of the prince of the Iron Islands. If you is looking into them again, I am going to cut your eyes out." Asha rode up and said:

"Theon! Father is waiting on you." Derys was looking down in the dirt and said:

"Time for you to go. I have to be trained for the raiding." Theon and Asha leaved Derys. And Derys continued whit the trainig.

"If I see him again I will take his head." Asha smiled ad said:

"You know what. I like his style. I'm think he is cute." Theon looked at his sister and said:

"Hah! A bastard. It had been funny to have found him in your bed." Ashas smile was gone. She stared at him and said:

"You can look your mouth, Theon. It come just shit out of it whatever." They saw now the walls of Pyke. It was their family's home. But for Theon it was all new. It was build on the cliffs whit the sea below it.


	3. Little Info

**Some may ask what age the different characters are. Here it is.**

Derys is a Young man on 20 years

Celly is around 40 years

Asha is around 22 years

Theon is around 19 - 20 years

 **New characters will come in the fanfic.**


	4. A Lions Dream

Derys

It had gone weeks but now Derys stood ready to begin raiding the coast. He was standing along all warriors of Pyke on the docks ready to sail of shore. Derys looked at his weapon and armor. A spear and a shield was tied on his back and in the sheath a sword and a axe hang ready to split some blood. The armor was made of leather whit a chain mail under. He heard Asha Greyjoy said:

"Today the Northmen will pay from the humiliation from our little rebellion some years ago. We Ironborn has never wanted be a part of the Iron Throne whatever. We do only bow to one ruler, one king!" The warriors shouted out:

"For the Iron Islands! For king Balon Greyjoy! Death opon the Northmen and the "king" on the iron throne!" Asha smiled and continued:

"We will raid the coast from Beor Island in north to Seagard in south! Follow me!" Derys followed in the line of men now beginning to march aboard. Derys was not one of them who shared same boat as Asha, but it was a great longship he come to whit a good captain. The captain had grey hair and eyes blue like the ocean. Derys had heard the captains name was Vighor who had climbed his way from a thief in Oldtown to the ranks of the Iron Islands. They said the man was fifty years old ad had been captured on a ironborn raid. The captain yelled out:

"Depart the ship and get us out in open sea!" The crew followed the orders immediately. The captain looked on Derys and asked:

"What is your task?" Derys had to answer:

"I am one of the warriors." The captain looked around themselves and said:

"And what are the warriors doing?" Derys was impressed how the captain was talking to him and answered:

"Following your order, m'captain. I should do the same!" The captain smiled. Derys begun to look after thing to do, but it was so many things there. In the end he helped to untie the ship from the dock and raise the sails. It was then the captain yelled to him:

"Derys Pyke!" Derys hoped he not was in problem and runned up to the captain who standed and saw over the men rowing over the sea. Derys asked:

"Jes, captain, what is it?"The captain handed out a letter and whit a little peak on the envelope he saw it was from his mother. She had no seal, but Derys recognized the writing style. He opened it and begun to read:

"Dear son.

I have not told you what you are so special about, but I will not tell you in this letter. You will find out what you really are, but people will try to kill you. Don't trust anybody. Not even a ironborn.

Your mother."

Derys was now giving the captain a cold look. The captain was a little bit interesting I the letter and asked:

"If you want can I take the letter." Derys remember the letter and said:

"I will lay it on the sea. The can only the drowned gods read it." Derys did so. He lied the letter on the sea and after a couple of second it was gone in the ocean blue. Derts looked up on the captain and said:

"I will return to work, captain!" The captain shouted out:

"Derys! Take one of the oars and do your duty!" Derys was on his way already. The sea was beautiful. They could now not see the towers and cliffs of Pyke. Derys know that the trip will take days and weeks, but when they comes to the lands of the North, it will be slaughter.

Tywin Lannister

He woke up from his dream. His name was Tywin Lannister. He was the richest and most powerful man in Westeros next after his grandson, king Joffrey. He shouted out:

"What the heck was that? Why is I dreaming about Celly. It's years since I have seen her." Tywin had recognize her in his dream. Tywin looked out his window. It's was chilly outside.

"The sun is not risen up jet." He looked down on the castle of Harrenhall. Maybe it was the place who had waken Celly in his dreams. It was only some days ago he had got here. A guard asked from outside the door:

"Are them awake, Lord Lannister?" Tywin walked to the door and said:

"If you have heard my voice you must understand that I am awake." The guard opens the door and looked down in the floor.

"Sorry, my lord! I heard you talk about somebody. A girl?" The guard was interested in the topic. Tywin yelled to the guard:

"That's not your problem. But I must down in the hall and ready myself." After a time Tywin had get on his cloaks and was on his way down into the hall. He was thinking how to find new methods to win the war. The hall was empty. Only a couple guards was standing at the entrance. Tywin sat himself on his seat. At the table the out burned candles was still standing from yesterday. It was then the servant girl showed up. Tywin yelled out:

"Finally you got that I am here." The girl answered:

"It's better late then never, m'lord. Shall I serve the bread and wine?" Tywin looked down on the table and said:

"wait until the generals have come. It is better to eat together then alone."

"Indeed m'lord!" The girl begun to take away the candles that was burned out. A smart girl she is. She had disguised herself as a boy, a clever trick. Tywin knew that it was smart to use the trick you have in front of yourself. Soon the generals was awake. Maybe Tywin had time to speak about his dream.


	5. The Krakens challenge

Derys

Derys was on his way to become sick of the sea. The wind drew well in the sails now and Derys stood and grabbed himself in the ship. The captain yelled:

"Come an, new sailors! It's not time to show your weakest side! At evening we will arrive in Flints Finger!" Derys sat himself done and begun to row. They had sailed like this in some days maybe weeks now without spotting land in sight. Like this the days had gone. Derys had now begun to get used to be on the boat, but it was not long before land. The hours goes and the crew was now reaching their goal.

Derys was awaken then somebody cried:

"Land in sight! Land in sight!" Derys stood himself up on the ship and yes. There was land. They had made it. It was a armada of ships here! Asha Greyjoys ship was the biggest of them all, and this armada was just a little part of a bigger host of ships. Derys was happy to fell ground under his feet and hearing the voice of Asha Greyjoy:

"Warriors of the Iron Islands! Tonight will you sleep and eat! Tomorrow will you fight and raid! We will show the Northmen what they get after the humiliation last time." The warrior at both land and in boat cried out:

"For king Balon Greyjoy! For the Iron Islands!" Derys smiled. He had his sword hand on his sword. The trainer home in Iron Holt had said:

Have always your hand at the sword. You can't just trust them around you.

Asha was yelling out again:

"But I have news! My father want to see if one of you are honorable enough! One of you can try to take Flints Finger. He or she of you who can do it will get a lordship!" Derys knows this was his moment. To be raised to nobility and be granted a lordship is something really big. But it will be many who wanted that. Asha raised her hand and pronounced:

"And the lordship is the ports of Lordsport whit surrounding lands." It was then Derys heard some swords leaving their sheaths and a voice yelled out:

"Ye can't do that, captain. My house has allways hold Lordsport!" The voice was the voice of Sawane Botley, lord of Lordsport. His men had removed their sword from the sheaths. Asha's banner men had also taken out the sword. Asha complained:

"Lord Sawane. You must know this is just a challenge to your family. You can refuse it. Then your family will hold the stronghold on Lordsport, but you may lose your pride and prestige while your men will see at you as a scared man." The midaged lord Botley tock a step against Asha and said:

"I will not be seen as scared. I will take the challenge. If I take Flints Finger, you must pay me whit 25% from all the raids. If another man win, he will be granted my lands. If the victor is a woman she will get a marriage whit my son Harlon."

"Is that a plan to take back Lordsport, Sawane?" It's was the voice of Asha Greyjoy. The Botley lord answered:

"It will be a martial marriage." Asha smiled and said:

"Ok. Warriors! Lord Sawane Botley has accepted this challenge! If you want the lordship, g get Flints Finger!"

Tywin Lannister

"Your son, Jaime Lannister, has been captured, lord Tywin." It was the voice of on of the scouts. The scout stood in the hall in his clothing whit the golden lion on his chest plate. One of the generals in the hall, Ser Kevan Lannister said:

"It seems like the Wolf has bitten back on the Lion. And the Lion is also captured." Tywin's face was red of anger. He sat in his seat watching over the table. The servant girl was going around picking up the cups and the plates from the supper. The mountain got the word:

"Just send me, my lord! I shall crush this rebellion and kill and rape all men and woman in Riverrun!" Tywin watched on the mountain, Gregor Clegane and gave him an answer:

"Riverrun is not like the towns and villages, or the castles like Pinkmaiden or Stone Hedge." Gregor Clegane looked down o the floor. The only thing he wanted was to fight. He love the tourneys he had spend his skills on, but he remembers the tourney of the hand. There he had lost for ser Loras Tyrell. Next time he will kill him. Kevan asked:

"I think the best way is to retreat to the Golden Tooth. It's a strong defensive position." Tywin knew that. This time he comes in:

"Hm. I think I have an idea. What if we got an alliance whit the ironborn?" The room fell silent. Lord Tywin begun to explain:

"This must go up to the king, but it goes on that we will reward the ironborn alliance and free looting of the westerland shores unless Lannisport herself. We will also convince the king t accept their idepedence." The table was silent. After a while Kevan tock the word:

"The Greyjoy has refused to help the North, why should they help us?" The answer come quickly:

"The ironborn is already in war against the North, and they hate the Starks because they have raised Theon Grhejoy. Why not?" An another general said:

"It's a good agreement for me. Free raiding on Kayce and the Banefort is very fruitful." Tywin replied:

"It does not said where the shores end. It can be ten kilometers or only a couple of meters." The men in the hall begun to laugh. Tywin become silent. Then he said:

"I have also have mystic dreams, my lords and sers. I have never found right time to tell it, but it's about Joanna." Kevan new who it was. Joanna Lannister was Tywin's beloved wife and cousin. She had been dead from the day the imp, Tyrion, was born. Tywin continued:

"I have dreamt about a ironborn girl." Kevan said:

"That's not Joanna." Tywin continued and said this time:

"No, but it was a girl I laid whit for many years ago. I did it because she looked like Joanna. But now the meeting are over." For maybe the third time fell the hall silent.


	6. Just a bastard, or?

Lannisport

"Tywin Lannister will soon be dead, my lord." Said a speech from the man in the dark room. An another man sat on the other side of the room and said:

"Excellent. My family will rise in power." The first man asked:

"But. Who are your family?" The other man raised from his seat and begin to walk in the direction to a chest. The man opened the chest and begin to trough the stuff in it. After a while he gave the first man a symbol. It was old but it was clear the symbol was of house Reyne. The first man got himself on his feets and asked:

"Who are you?" The Reyne man answered:

"My name is Harrias Reyne. My father was a bastard of lord Roger from house Reyne, but after our rebellion against the Lannisters, my father was legitimate. I, him, my mother, brothers and sister have lived happily in Lannisport until some months ago then Lannister guards broke into our house. They killed my father and my brothers. My mother was taken hostage, while my sister was raped and killed." The other man looked on Harrias whit big eyes and asked:

"Why did they do that?" Harrias smiled and said:

"I'm only 15 years old, but I know what they wanted. I saw it on the marketplace. Guards can track down and kill people suspected to have Reyne blood. Because every man or woman whit Reyne blood has become a traitor. I know that the realm is in war." The other man looked down on the red lion on the symbol of house Reyne. Harrias finished:

"To revenge my father and my family, I have ordered the death to every man or woman of Lannister blood. To pay the assassins I have raided 10 000 dragons of gold from the Lannisters. The first to pay is of course Tywin." The man had got it now and said:

"It will be done, my lord!" The man leaved the room trough a door leading out in the sewer system of the city. Harrias stood alone and tacked up his cup, filled it, drank from it and laughed:

"The blood of a Lannister taste like gold in my hands. Hope Tywins blood taste better than this." From the bottle he had filled the cup from was the name of Joy Hill, bastard of Gerion Lannister.

Derys

The day was gone when Derys jumped over the wall of Flints Finger killing a guard. It was many guard here. Around 20 ironborn warriors and lords had tried to open the gate for the ironborn army. They all was slayed trying to climb the walls. The walls was of wood and stone, and it was guarded by around 100 warriors. To not be recognized Derys tacked the cloches to the guard on and begin to walk to the gate. But then a guard shouted to him:

"Hey there!" Derys stopped and faced the guard:

"My watch is over. I need replacement." The guard saw the dead man Derys had killed and asked:

"Who is that there?" Derys answered quickly:

"It was a spy from those ironborn raiders." Derys trew the dead man down the wall and said:

"Now we have got him away from here." The guard who had stopped Derys continued to watch his part of the wall, while Derys walked to the gatehouse. There he found the trigger and in a couple of seconds the gate was on its way up. A yelled was heard:

"Who has opened the gate?" After blocking the gate, Derys runed down and blew a horn. In a couple of seconds later a army of ironborn was runing in. Derys taked of the guard clothes and attacked the guard. The sword was wet. The axe was wet. And when the day come, a kraken hung from the walls. The krakens daughter walked trough the gate and Derys says to her:

"It's done, my lady. It's done!" Derys could see Sewane Botley angry that his lands was lost. Asha Greyjoy smiled and yelled to the warriors:

"Today the drowned gods will feast upon our victory! And we will feast whit them. To add on it, have one of us successfully handed Flints Finger to us. Derys Pyke. You will from now of be lord Derys Pyke of Lordsport. And Sawane Botley will become captain of 12 ships in replacement for his title." A smile have struck lord Botley. 12 ships was nearly more than Lordsport itself.

Tywin Lannister

"What girl did you laid whit, my lord?" The serving girl asked Tywin. She continued:

"I have heard many words here at Harrenhall." Tywins smile was not on his face as normal. He stood up and looked on the girl. The girl had tacked the meal from the table and stood now a meter from lord Tywin. Tywin yelled:

"The only thing that's bad whit you is that you got to heard a lot of thinks. I have had the tough to cut of your ears, but after the deaths that have happened here, I have not have time to do that." Tywin raised himself from his seat and looked up in the sealing. He begun:

"For many years ago, I got to know a beautiful woman. It was then I was the hand for the mad king. You may know that she was a ironborn and that I have had all those dreams. Dreams who tells me to go to the Iron Islands. That's my plan." The girl was silent. The room was silent. A guard walked in and Tywin gave the girl a smile:

"And I know who you are, Arya Stark." The guard tock her arms on her back and tacked her to a cell. Tywin ywin said in this time:

"Do not be impressed. I have knew it for a time now."


End file.
